Worms and Dirt
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: Terra hates the fact she must lie to Beast Boy to live a normal life. But what if she changed herself a bit and made BB think she was someone else while living the life she wants. Rated T for Language, Sexual Themes, and Possible Drug and Alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terra sat at her desk at the school. She looked out the window and stared into West City. The other day Beast Boy found her in the school the other day. He wanted her to come back and she knew that. She looked down at her notebook and saw that instead of taking notes, she had drawn Beast Boy. She ripped the paper out and crumbled it up. No. That wasn't her life anymore. She left the superhero life and now was trying to live a normal life. She had a family that took her in, friends, and the school. Plus she was looking into college to go to next year.

When the bell rang, Terra got up and picked up her books. School was over. Would Beast Boy be standing outside the school? Or would she see him on the news since the Titans had to get to battle? Terra walked to her locker and put in the combo. Now it was head home, do homework, chores, and then free time. Terra pulled out her backpack and opened it as she placed her books in it. When she closed it, she saw the green. Beast Boy stood there with a couple of scratches and cuts.

"Go away." Terra said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Terra wait!" Beast Boy said running after her. Terra stopped and looked at him.

"My name isn't Terra, its Atlee." She said. To a degree, she hated the fact she had to lie to Beast Boy. But it was the only way she could live a normal life.

"No it's not. You're Terra…You have to be." Beast Boy said.

"I'm not. My name is Atlee Marks. Not this Terra that you keep saying I am. Please leave me alone." Terra said as she turned back around.

A knot in her throat started to form. She wanted to say it was her and that she was in love with him. He forgave her! And if she returned back to her life as Terra, everything she had now would be gone. She couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. The others wouldn't forgive her like Beast Boy did. None of them. And they were some of the closet thing she had to a family since she left her own.

She didn't hear Beast Boy trying to call out to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him standing there, watching her. Terra opened the doors to the school and walked out. From a distance, she could see the others. Starfire. Cyborg. Robin. Raven. Lucky they didn't see her as she walked across the street.

"Dude! We so beat him down hard. Let's get pizza." She could hear Cyborg said.

"What a glorious idea friend Cyborg. We partake in the victory meal yes?" Starfire said.

"Well we need to wait for Beast Boy to get back. He said he swore he saw Terra." Robin said.

Terra almost froze. Beast Boy told them. Now there was the chance they would help him get to her. Quickly, Terra picked up the pace and hurried back home. She was panicking now. Soon enough, she came to the house. It was a nice little house. Look like the ones you would see the perfect family standing outside having a barbeque and the kids playing in the yard. She opened the front gate as the front door open and out came a man. He looked to be in his late thirties, early forties. His red hair was slicked back and had bright green eyes. He wore a oil stained white t-shirt and oil-stained blue jeans with some black Chuck Taylors on. He was wiping his hands with a rag.

"Hey Terra. How was School?" He asked as Terra walked up more towards the house.

"Same old same old." She said. She had to tell this family who she was and why she wanted a normal life. They only called her Terra at the house and Atlee in public. And it works.

"Okay. Before you change, can you mow the lawn? I fixed the lawnmower and I need to fix the weedwacker." He asked.

"Sure Paul. I can do that. Let me change first." Terra said as Paul stepped to the side to let her in.

"Alright. And it's already filled up with gas and ready for you." He said/

"Thanks." Terra said as she headed to her room.

Terra walked towards the back of the first floor and opened a door. The room was painted a golden sand color with a few posters hanging up on it. And they were only of bands expect the Teen Titan one. She had it up just so she could see Beast Boy in some way. Her bed was a mess of green sheets. Beast Boy was for that reason as well. She walked over to her desk which was oddly enough clean, and placed her backpack on it. Then she walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out some shorts and an old shirt from her past. Her blue shirt that she wore when she met the Titans. Now it was just a work shirt.

She took off her school uniform and put on her work clothes. She folded up her uniform and placed it on the dresser. Rebeka would get them when she got home and wash them. Terra put on some socks and shoes on. She grabbed a hair bow as she left her room to put her hair in a ponytail. Terra walked to the shed and saw the lawnmower out and ready for her. She smirked as she walked over and turned it on.

Later in the day, Terra was in her room. She had showered after mowing the lawn and focusing on schoolwork now. She chewed a pen in her mouth as she stared at the work infront of her. She hates History homework as well as Math. Terra opened a desk drawer and pulled out three small rocks. As she placed the pen down, her hand glowed yellow as she lifted the rocks and made them spin in a circle. It was her way to focus. When there was a knock on the door, she dropped the rocks on the desk.

"Yes?" Terra asked as the door open. Paul came in and looked at her.

"How's the school work coming along?" He asked.

"Stuck on History like usual." She said as he came in and leaned against the wall. He noticed the rocks on the table.

"Playing with your powers?"

"Playing with the rocks helps me focus." She said.

"I see. I have a question for you." Paul said.

"Shoot."

"I saw on the news today that there was a attack near the school and the Titans went and took care of it. Did he see you?" Paul asked. The color fell from Terra's face and tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes…" She said as a tear rolled down her face. Paul looked at her and stroked her hair.

"You know why you can't. You told it to yourself. College. No more being a hero." Paul said.

"I know. It was just so hard lying to him today. Really. I wanted to go, it's me but I can't." She said.

"I know it's hard for you. But you've been doing so well. Remember that." Paul said. Terra nodded her head. Paul and Rebeka had been supporting her with the life she now lived. Plus they had to remind her what she wanted to do. Terra wiped the tears away.

"Now, Rebeka has made dinner. We're having steak with fries." Paul said.

"Sounds wonderful." Terra said.

Author's Note:

It's been a while since I wrote a non-Tokio Hotel Fan Fiction and I felt like writing a Teen Titan TerraxBeast Boy. They are my favorite couple in TT. Also the Title Worms and Dirt was given when I asked a friend for a title and it's what she gave me. And it picks off as you can tell after the Series Finale and I have a lot plan. Also, Atlee is a clone of Terra from a mini-series and I want to use bits of her for Terra in this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day came around and luckily for Terra, it was Saturday. Freetime and relaxation. Terra woke up around ten and sat on her bed, looking out the window. She hugged her knees close to her. After seeing Beast Boy for the first time in a while, it started to bring back memoires and the feelings she buried deep down. She ran a hand through her hair as there was a knock on the door.

"I'm up." Terra said.

The door opened and Rebeka came in. She had a golden shade of blonde pulled back into a ponytail. Oddly enough, her blue eyes were the same shade as Terra's. It was thanks to her that Terra was able to pass as their daughter if it was needed. She came in, still in her pajamas. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Paul told me what happen yesterday." She said. Terra sighed.

"I've been thinking about him since." Terra said.

"I figure you would. What are you going to do about it?" Rebeka asked.

Terra sighed again. "I don't know. I'm going to try to avoid him."

"Terra, know this. If needed we can move so you can finish school without being distracted or worrying about him. Then you have college." She said.

"I know but I want to finish here." Terra said.

"Alright. We have breakfast waiting for you." Rebeka said getting up.

Okay. I'll be out in a minute." Terra said. Rebeka nodded as she left, closing the door behind her.

Terra looked at her end table and picked up the heart-shape box Beast Boy made her years ago. After Beast Boy took her to the tower, she went back and got it through her window. She placed it on her lap. After a couple of seconds, she opened it and pulled out a picture of her and Beast Boy. It was one from the fair where she tried to keep him safe from Slade attacking the tower. Quickly, she put the picture up and closed it.

Terra left the room and headed towards the kitchen. On the table was a plate of bacon, waffles with butter melted onto it and hashbrowns. And there was a mug of coffee right beside it. Over the years, she knew many things about herself changed. And it was thanks to Paul and Rebeka. Like the fact she liked to have coffee when she ate breakfast now and she was more comfortable with wearing skirts. Terra sat down and started to eat as Paul came in.

"Morning Terra. What are your plans for the day?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Um, I don't know. I finish my school work yesterday. I might go to the mall and looked a shirts and cds." She said.

"Okay. You want some money?"

"Sure. I don't have any." She said.

"Okay. I'll leave you thirty. And do you need gas money?" Paul said.

"I don't know. I walk everywhere." Terra said.

"You walk everywhere even though you have a driver's licenses and a car." Paul said.

"She traveled a lot on foot. Remember?" Rebeka said coming in, dressed for work at the salon. She had her hair in a bun and wore a black apron over top a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"What she said. Would you prefer me to drive to the mall?" Terra asked.

"Actually yes. We want to help you live a normal life and we both know avoiding Beast Boy is the best bet for you. The car would work the best for that. Alright?" Paul said.

"Fine. Are the keys on the key rack?" Terra asked as she finished eating.

"Yes. I'll go check the gas on your car and give you some more if needed." Paul said.

"Alright." Terra said.

She got up and took her plate to the dishwasher. After she put up her plate, she finished off her coffee and it the mug up. Then she went back into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She showered last night after she mowed the lawn and stayed in her room for the night so she really didn't need to shower. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. For a second, she wondered why Beast Boy liked her. She spit out the tooth paste and drank some water to get the rest out. Terra put her toothbrush up and looked at herself in the mirror. She played with her hair a bit. What if she cut it shorter so Beast Boy…She shook her head. No. There was a chance she wouldn't see him again.

Terra headed to her room and grabbed some jeans and a tank top. She took off her pjs and put on fresh under garments and put on the clothes she pulled out earlier. Then she walked to her clothes and pulled out a green and purple plaid button up shirt and put it on. Terra put on some socks and put her old boots on. There were so many things she wore from her past even though the past was hard for her. After she grabbed her wallet and cellphone, she headed to the front door. As she left, she grabbed her keys and walked to the garage. Paul got out of her car which was an average regular old car. Terra thought it looked like an old Geo Metro and it was an unpleasant shade of brown.

"You have a full tank due to your lack of driving." He said.

"Alright." Terra said. Paul pulled out his wallet and handed Terra some money.

"Here. I'll see you when you get back." Paul said as she took the money and put it in her wallet.

"Alright." She said as she got into the car.

She watched Paul leave as she started the car and drove off. During the whole drive, all she could think about was Beast Boy. Two days ago, he found her and she got pizza with him and now he though she was Atlee Marks and wished she never said that. Terra sound came to the mall and parked the car. As she got out of the car, she was the T-Car parked on the other side of the parking lot. Who was here? Terra put her keys in her pocket and walked into the mall. Terra walked in as she put her hands in her pockets. Now it was running in her mind that Beast Boy could be here. But it would be easy to spot him. He was Green. If it was Cyborg, he was part robot. Starfire would be ooing and awing over everything with Robin with her. And Raven would stand there with her cloak on.

Terra headed towards the music store and stopped in her tracks. It was Beast Boy with Cyborg. Were the others here as well. Terra looked around and ducked into the store she stood infront of. She turned around and saw Raven looking at some books. Crap. Even worst. Terra gulped and looked out of the store. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still out there. Now it came to a choice. Deal with the man she felt for or the one who knew she couldn't be trusted from the start. Terra walked over to a section of books and stood there. If she could stay away from Raven, she would be fine.

She probably stayed there in the store for a good ten minutes. Terra looked over to where Raven was and saw she still looking at some book. Carefully, she walked out of the store, keeping her eye on Raven and ran into someone. She looked at saw it was Beast Boy. God did she want thing to stop now. He looked at her.

"Terra!" He said.

"Will you stop calling me that?" She asked.

"But…" Beast Boy said as Terra moved away from him. No. Not now.

"Leave me alone." Terra said as she fought the tears back. She saw Raven come out of the store and just looked at her.

"No…How?" She said.

"Are you doing the same he wants? Thinking I'm this girl named Terra?" She said. Then she felt Raven get in her mind.

'_Why are you lying to him?'_ It was Raven.

'_Please. I want a normal life and I have to lie. Please don't tell him.'_ Terra begged. There was silence

"See Raven I told you!" Beasy Boy said pointing at her.

"Beast Boy, It's not Terra. If it was, would she be in the city?" Raven said telling Terra she wouldn't tell Beast Boy. Terra fought the smile.

"Of course she would be here! We're here friends." Beast Boy said.

"No. She's still a criminal. We would throw her in jail." Raven said before she left. Beast Boy sighed and looked at Terra once last time before he left.

Terra crossed her arms and gripped them. "Thank you Raven." She muttered to herself. Terra started to walk. Now Raven knew. Easily, she could be blacked mail by her. AS she walked she had to think. What could she do? Terra pulled out her cellphone and called Rebeka. It was a couple of seconds before she answered.

"Terra, what's wrong?" She was in private space.

"Are you at work?" Terra asked. Her thought she had earlier, she might go through with it.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Head over. We can talk in the back room. Alright?" Rebeka said.

"Thank you." Terra said before she hung up. Terra turned around to leave and Raven stood there before her.

"Why are you still here Terra?" She asked. Terra didn't see any of the other Titans with her.

"I'm in school finishing my senior year. Please Raven, don't tell him."

"You're a criminal still. Remember what happen years ago? You might have saved us but you destroyed a good amount of the town."

"I know. I'm putting that all behind me. Please. Don't tell anyone I beg of you. My life has been so much better since I left the Titans and Slade's control." Terra said.

"Give me one good reason not to tell Beast Boy." Raven asked.

"It will break his heart and I won't be able to live the life I want. Please. This is all I ask of you." Terra said. Raven stay quite for a bit.

"Fine. I know where you live. I will check on you. And will you ever tell Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Maybe after I finish college or High School. I still have five months left." Terra said.

"I see. Can I ask you one more thing?" Raven asked.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Your powers. I sensed you still have them. Are they in check?" Raven asked. Terra nodded.

"Yes. I practice with three rocks each day when I do my school work." Terra said.

"Good." Raven turned around and left.

Terra let out a sigh. Raven was going to keep this quite. Terra walked out of the mall and to her car. She was probably still going to do what she thought of doing. Terra got into her car and started it. She drove off and to the salon Rebeka worked. She parked the car and got out. When she walked inside, she saw Rebeka standing in the back of the shop. She walked over to her and went into the room. As Terra sat down, Rebeka came in and closed the door. She sat down in the chair across from Terra.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw him again at the mall and Raven knew it was me." Terra said.

"Really?" She asked. Terra nodded.

"But Raven will keep quite about it. She won't tell Beast Boy. Plus she's going to come to the house and check on me." Terra said as she griped her pants.

"Terra think of it this way, Raven is saying she's still your friend. Maybe it's a good thing for someone else to know." Rebeka said.

"Probably…Rebeka, I have something to ask of you." Terra looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"I want…no. I need you to cut my hair short. I can't take anymore chances of Beast Boy recognizing me. And dye it too." Terra said. Rebeka looked at her.

"What?"

"Cut my hair and dye it…black." She said.

"Terra, are you sure?" Rebeka said.

"Yes I am. Please." Terra said. Rebeka looked at Terra for a while. Then she sighed.

"Fine. I don't have anyone else for a couple of hours. Just know what you're doing." Rebeka said.

"I do. It's so Beast Boy won't know who I am." Terra said.

"Okay. Head to my station. I'll get some dye ready for you."She said. Terra got up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much." She said. Rebeka return the hug.

"Your welcome." She said.

Terra opened the door and headed towards Rebeka's station. She sat down in the chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She brought her hair to the front and smiled a bit. She knew after today Beast Boy wouldn't be able to tell it's her. But to a degree, she would miss that. She saw Rebeka in the mirror with the dye ready.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Terra said. Rebeka sat the dye down and grabbed the cape. She placed it around Terra's neck and pulled the hair out.

"Goodbye blonde hair." Terra said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Terra messed with her new hair. It was a shade of ebony black. Her hair reached a bit under her chin with her bangs brushed to the side that reached to her lips. To a degree, she wanted to cry with how short it was cut but she knew it was for the good. And she actually liked it. Change was good for her. Terra saw behind her in the mirror of the bathroom, Raven. She turned and looked at her. She saw Raven wasn't wearing her usual cloak and unitard. Probably so Paul and Rebeka wouldn't know it was her. She wore a black hoddie with the hood up and Terra could see a purple shirt under it. She wore dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked.

"I told you I was going to check on you and its Sunday. Nice hair by the way." Raven said. Terra brushed some of the hair behind her ear.

"I did it so Beast Boy would stop calling me out in public." Terra said.

"Well he won't be able to know it's you. Can we talk in your room so your 'parents' won't listen in?" Raven asked. Terra nodded and lead Raven to her room When they came in, Terra sat down on her bed as Raven closed the door behind her. She saw the bedsheets and the Teen Titans poster.

"Still have things to remind you of him?" She said.

"Yeah. What is it that you want to talk about?" Terra asked. Raven pulled out the chair and sat down in it. She pulled back the hood.

"I want to know how you are doing actually. Yes you are a criminal but you are still my friend. Otherwise I would have told Beast Boy right away and called the police." Raven said. Terra smiled.

"It's nice that you still think of me that way. I'm surprise you do."

"Well after you turn to stone, all of us looked for ways to save you. I looked at all my spell books but I found nothing. Every spell I performed failed. Cybrog couldn't do anything with Science. But how did you break free?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up in the cave and fell to the ground. I heard you guys come and visit me. Beast Boy came everyday. When you guys stopped, I thought you guys just gave up on me. Thankfully for me, you guys weren't there when it happen. I stayed there for a day afterwards before I came back to the surface." Terra said.

"Maybe it wore off. When Beast Boy told us he saw you, it was a theory we had."

"That was three days ago."

"I know. How did you get here?"

"I was actually on the streets a bit after I got Slade's armor off. So I only had the wraps and the bra and underwear I had on under it. Paul found me asleep in an ally and brought me here. Paul and Rebeka have been trying to have kids but they couldn't. So they adopted me. I told them what happen with me so they wanted to help me get a new life."

"So you then became Atlee Marks?"

"Yeah. I've loved it. I got friends, went to school dances, I made honor roll. It was great. I thought I would be able to avoid Beast Boy but he found me on Thursday. And now…it's going to get hard."

"So then you realized you needed to change so then came the new look?"

"Basically yeah. Maybe in time, I can tell Beast Boy it's me. But for now, I have to be Atlee Marks."

"You could come to the tower still but not as Terra. I could say we meet at the book store and you wanted to borrow a book." Terra started to rubbed her arm.

"No. I can't get to the tower. Not yet. It hurts me to even see Beast Boy and lie to him." Terra said.

"I understand…Terra I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What's it like to go to School and live a normal life?" Raven asked. Terra smiled.

"It's wonderful. Like I said, it was great." Raven smiled a bit.

"Good. Well I should get going. I can come back next week. It might be nice for you to talk to someone else who know everything." Raven said.

"That would be great. Thanks." Terra said as Raven got up. She pulled the hood up.

"I'll see you later then." Raven said as she open the door.

"Bye…what should I call you in public?" Terra asked.

"Raven for now. People do have the name Raven." She said.

"Okay. See ya Raven." Terra said.

"Bye Atlee." Raven said with a smirked as she left.

Terra looked out the window. It was actually good for Raven to know what's going on. It was someone else for her to talk to about what was going on in her life. Terra lied down on the bed and stared at the green sheets. Now the urge to talk to Beast Boy grew. But she had an advantage to this. Raven said Beast Boy would know it was her. She could find him and introduce herself as someone else. Terra sat up and smile. She was going to do that. That was perfect. And Beast Boy would most likely be somewhere with video games, movies, or anything of sorts. Or she could wait for the next attack and meet him that way. That would work. That was Terra's plan. She was going to talk to him now matter what.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Okay so things are made clear, Terra's appearance as Atlee expect for the fact Atlee has purple eyes and I don't want to deal with it. Also I felt like that Terra needed someone to talk to about everything that's going on so Raven was the choice. Plus I did look at her powers and that's how she knew. The others will find out and of course, Terra will tell Beast Boy. And Already, I have a sequel planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terra was walking out of the school Monday. Through out the day, everyone didn't it know it was her and once they saw it was her, they kept saying how much she liked the shade on her. Even the teachers were saying how they liked it as well. Terra looked around and didn't see Beast Boy hanging around. Or so she thought. She saw across the street, the whole team sitting outside the ice cream parlor. Terra reached into her backpack and took out her wallet. She still had the money from when she went to the mall. Easily, she could walk in. Terra looked both ways on the street before she walked across the street. She walked into the parlor and saw Raven noticed her. She know she wasn't going to say anything.

But when she saw Beast Boy, she wanted to smile. But she couldn't. She walked up to the counter and ordered herself a milkshake. She kept looking over towards Beast Boy, really wanting to say something to him. But then she noticed Robin noticed she kept looking at him and nudge Beast Boy. He said something to him and Beast Boy looked at her. Then a smiled appeared on his face.

_Terra what are you doing?_ She heard Raven said.

_You said he wouldn't be able to tell its me. So I'm taking advantage of that._ Terra thought.

She watched Beast Boy get up and walked inside. Terra saw her milkshake was ready. She smiled and took it with a straw and placed it in it. Beast Boy came over to her and gave her a smile.

"Hey do you know how they make milkshakes?" He asked.

"No. How do they?" Terra said.

"They give a cow a pogo stick." He said. Terra smiled and giggled which cause Beast Boy to smile more.

"So my friends told me you were checking me out. Is it the ears? Girls go crazy of the ears." Beast Boy said. Terra remembered when he first said that to her. Shortly before he found out she was working for Slade

"Well green is my favorite color and I noticed you were green and I liked that. And the ears do help." Terra said with a smile.

"Sweet! I knew it was the ears. I'm Beast Boy." He said.

"I'm Alli." _so many names to keep track of and now a new one_ Terra thought to herself.

"It's nice to meet you Alli. You go to the school across the street?" He asked. Terra started to wondered if he was going to ask about her as Terra/Atlee.

"Um yeah I do." Terra said.

"So are you a senior or something?"

"Yes. I am a senior."

"Do you have college plans?"

"Kinda of. I'm torn between a few schools at the moment."

"What schools?"

"Metropolis's School of Cooking, Gotham University or Keystone's College of Arts. I got a scholarship to Hudson University but they don't have what I want."

"Since you said something about a cooking school, you want to be a cook?" Terra nodded her head.

"Yeah. I want to open my own restaurant."

"That sounds pretty cool. So I have another question for you."

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Beast Boy asked. Terra couldn't help but to smile.

"Sure. Where?" Terra asked. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Great-i mean cool. How about the pizza parlor at seven?" He asked.

"That works for me. I'll see you there." Terra said as she started to leave. She heard Beast Boy do a cheer as she walked out. Then she noticed Raven was giving her a look. Terra had a feeling she was going to have a visit from her again before seven.

_Terra, why are you going on a date with Beast Boy?_

_ Because he thinks I'm someone name Alli and I do still like him._

_ I hope you know what your doing._ And that was the last Terra heard from Raven.

Terra walked over to her car and once she got in, she drove off. She would tell Paul and Rebeka she had a date but not with Beast Boy. They tried so hard to keep her away from him so she could go to school. When Terra got home, she headed to her room and got started on her school work. She had four hours till she had to be at the parlor. So quickly she did her homework and around five when she finished, she headed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She heard a knock on the door and then the door open.

"Terra?" It was Rebeka. Terra poked her hair out of the curtains and looked at her.

"yeah?" She asked.

"Why are you showering at five in the afternoon?" She asked.

"I have a date at seven." Terra said.

"Really? With who?"

"A Boy and that's all you are allow to know." Terra said pulling her head back into the shower.

"Ah. How did people react to your hair?" Rebeka asked.

"Half of people didn't know it was me but they did like it." She said.

"Good. Be back by eleven." Rebeka said as she left the bathroom.

After Terra finished in the shower, she brushed her teeth, combed out her hair and headed back into her bedroom. She opened her closet and looked through her clothes. She pulled out a light blue pair of skinny jeans and placed them on her bed. She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked through her shirts. She pulled a v-cut shirt that was a light blue with a flora design on the bottom. She put it on her bed, knowing that was what she was going to wear. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and put it on after she put her bra back on. She grabbed her clothes and put them on.

Terra went back into the bathroom. She pulled out her hairdryer so she could dry her hair. Once it was plugged in, she turned it on and started to dry her hair. After a few minutes, she finished her hair and grabbed the brush. She was excited. This was her third date with Beast Boy but her first with him as Alli. It was a bit nerve wrecking. It really was. Terra finished with her hair altogether and brushed her teeth before she went back to her room. She looked at her clock. It was almost six. One more hour. Terra sat at her desk and played with her laptop for a half an hour. She was kind of surprise that Paul didn't make his way to her room and ask her about the date. But Rebeka may have figured out it was Beast Boy and didn't say anything about it to her or to Paul. When it was around six-thirty, Terra gathered her wallet, keys and cell phone and put it in her pockets. After she put on her shoes, she headed out. Terra got into her car as Paul came into the drive way. She stood behind the open door as Paul got out and walked over.

"Where are you heading off to?" He asked.

"I have a date. And no, you are not allowed to know." Terra said.

"Okay. It's your first date within a year. Did Rebeka say anything about it?" He asked.

"Be back by eleven." Terra said.

"Good. Be back by then." Paul said as he headed to the house.

"I got it." Terra said.

She got into the car and drove off. She came to the pizza parlor and parked the car. Terra got out of the car and looked around for Beast Boy. Terra walked in front of the parlor and stood there. She didn't know how long it was take Beast Boy to show up. Terra pulled out her phone and started to play games on it. It was a few minutes later when she saw a green figure coming at her, waving at her. Terra put up her phone and looked at him. He was still in his uniform.

"Hey you made it." He said.

"Yeah. So you ready to go in?" She asked.

"Of course. Wanna get a cheese pizza?" Beast Boy asked as they walked inside.

"How about Pineapple?" Terra asked.

"That works for me." Beast Boy Said with a smile causing Terra to smile.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Ok, I really wanted to use the pizza toppings Terra liked in the series but I totally forgot what they are. So I went to a wiki site that was made for the Teen Titans and discover something that I could have played with. In the Episode, Things Change, there was actually a second Terra in the episode but with black hair. I may bring and use this 'Terra' and confuse Beast Boy. I'm not sure. What do you guys think? And yes I know. Two Chapters within a day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terra walked into the school with the biggest smiled she had in forever. It has been a week since she had been to the pizza parlor with Beast Boy and she had been seeing almost every day. Either it was a date, or Beast Boy met her at the school. She knew it was messing with her life and trying to keep it normal but so far, it has been the best part of this life now. But there was a downside. She was using someone else's identity. There was a girl at the school who looked just like her and has black hair named Alli. And Terra needed to find her and talk to her. Terra looked around and founded her. She was by the locker and Terra quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Alli, can I talk to you?" She asked. Alli closed her locker and looked at her.

"Sure what is it?" She asked.

"You remember the green guy who approached me and kept calling me Terra?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Alli asked.

"Well, um, we both know I did this so he would avoid me but he was part of my past. Well I kinda of approached him and told him I was you." Terra said. Alli looked at her.

"Why did you use my name Atlee?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't thinking. Alli please help me with this." Terra said. Alli sighed.

"How Atlee?" She asked.

"Be me?" Terra said.

"How?"

"Dye your hair blonde. It's already confusing that both me and you look alike and have black hair." She said.

"No. How about this, make him think we're sisters. If he comes across me I'll call myself Allison." Alli said. Terra had to think.

"That works. It's less complicating then my plan."

"I know. And you're probably meet him for your dates so it's not going to be a big deal if he comes to your house. If so, I'm out." Alli said.

"Alright. Okay. Thanks for understanding my situation." Terra said.

"Your welcome. I need to get to class." Alli said.

"Okay. Bye." Terra said before she left.

So that was taken out of the way so that was something that she didn't need to deal with anymore. Now to go through the day for classes. When she turned around, the school started to shake. Terra quickly got balance and ran over to a window and saw a building fall. She knew the others were there. And the first time ever, she wanted to go help.

"_Beast Boy…" _Terra thought to herself.

She saw most of the students heading outside, so she followed them outside. Terra was scared for Beast Boy because she said and promised herself to never fight again and if he was in trouble, she couldn't help him. Terra went outside with most of the students and saw the fight. The first thing she saw was Cyborg being blasted into a building by a beam of light. Then she saw a giant, green T-Rex come running towards Dr. Light who was running away from him. Terra had to smile at that fact. She saw Starfire and Raven fly over to the fight as Robin went over to Cyborg and helped him out.

Terra saw Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and tackled Doctor Light. Terra smiled and clapped. Raven binded him to the ground as the police came up. Beast Boy shifted back to normal and ran over towards Cyborg and seemed to ask him something. Cyborg replied and patted him on the head. Beast Boy turned around and saw her. He shifted into a dog as came over. Terra bent down and petted him before he shifted back.

"So you saw my awesomeness?" He said.

"I saw the ended when you took him down. So which villain was it?" Terra asked planning dumb.

"That was Doctor Light. He likes to rob banks a lot. So School's in session?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. He robbed the bank early. We haven't started first period yet." Terra said as she noticed the others walking over. This wasn't going to be good.

"Hey Beast Boy! Is this the girl you've been seeing for the past week?" Robin asked.

"Yeah that's right! Alli this is Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. Guys this is Alli." Beast Boy said. Starfire flew up and Terra knew she was getting the hug of death.

"It's nice to meet you friend of Beast Boy! I am Starfire." She said giving Terra a death grip hug.

".." Terra said. When Starfire let her go, she took a deep breath in.

"Beast Boy has talked about you a lot. We've wondered if we were ever going to meet you." Robin said.

"I've been busy with school work and college applications." Terra said.

"Beast Boy has told us you were going to college to learn how to cook." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for the acceptance letters now." Terra said as the bell rang. "Well I think I need to head to class"

"Hey Alli, do you want to go out tonight or will you have a lot of school work to do?" Beast Boy said.

"I'll probably have a lot of school work since it's Wednesday. The teachers like to give a lot of homework mid week and give us test on Fridays." Terra said.

"Alright. How about we go to a movie tomorrow night?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure that sounds wonderful." Terra said before she started to head inside. Robin looked at Beast Boy.

"She seems kinda of familiar." He said.

"She does but I don't know who. But it doesn't matter. I have a girlfriend." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"The little dude is growing up! First you lead a team to help defeat the Botherhood and now you got another girlfriend. About time too." Cyborg said.

"yeah…since Terra." Beast Boy said.

"What happened, happen. Get over it." Raven said.

"I know. Still, I know she's out there." Beast boy said looked to the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cybrog walked towards Robin's room and knocked on his door. His scanners picked up some interesting on 'Alli'. Plus she looked so familiar as well. He had a theory. He knocked on the door again and Robin finally answered it.

"What is it Cybrog?" Robin asked. Cyborg pointed to his scanner.

"That girl we meet that Beast Boy's dating, my scanners picked up something about her that I've seen before." Cyborg said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"You know how I can read people's biochemistry cause of my scanners. And I store ever members of the Titans bio-statics. And it picked up a familiar trait." Cyborg said. Robin stepped out of his room.

""Who did it pick up as?" He asked.

"Terra. Beast Boy was right. She's alive and he doesn't even know that."

"Because she doesn't want him to know." Raven said. Robin and Cyborg looked at her.

"Why? Why doesn't she want him to know it's her? They were in love." Robin asked.

"Because she's trying to live a normal life. And if she tells him it's actually her, she's afraid she would fall back into using her powers and not being able to go to college." Raven said.

"Wow. So Beast Boy doesn't know and he really thinks she's someone named Alli." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. She might not be happy that you two know. She wasn't really happen that I knew." Raven said.

"We might want to talk to her about knowing it's her. It might be best for her." Robin said.

"I'll talk to her. Don't tell Starfire or Beast Boy. Starfire will blurt it out to him." Raven said.

"Got it. Contact Terra and we can meet her in the Park." Robin said.

Raven nodded and went back to her room. She turned on her laptop and turned on the IM and quickly saw Terra was online. She opened a chat window and sent here a message. Quickly, Terra replied.

RockerNRoller: _Hey raven, whats up?_

MysticRaven: _Hey Cyborg and Robin know._

RockerNRoller: _WHAT? HOW?_

Mystic Raven: _Cyborg's scanner. He told Robin and I overheard them_

RockerNRoller: _Shit. Shit. Does Beast Boy Know?_

MysticRaven: _No. They won't tell Starfire either. They want to meet in the park to talk_

RockerNRoller:_ When?_

MysticRaven: _In a hour_

Raven saw Terra log off. She knew Terra wasn't happy. Raven got up and went to Robin's door. She knocked on it and waited. Robin opened the door.

"She'll be at the park in a hour." Raven said.

"Alright." Robin said.

"And don't wear your uniform. It's for her sake." Raven said.

"Alright we'll do that. I think Cyborg still has his image inducer." Robin said.

"Good." Raven said.

An hour later, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were standing in the park. Raven wore what she has been wearing when she saw Terra. Robin wore black jeans and a purple shirt with a white jacket over it. He had sunglasses on and his hair messy. The same outfit he wore in Tokyo. Cyborg had his imagine inducer on with all his cybernetic parts cover with how they would look like and he wore a grey hoddie and a pair of blue jeans. Terra was heading over in a pair of tattered jeans and a light brown tank top. She came over and stared at Robin and Cybrog now believing what she saw.

"Are you sure that's Robin and Cyborg?" Terra asked Raven.

"Yeah. I know Robin looked different without his mask on." Raven said.

"I can tell. Anyway, you guys can not tell Beast Boy at all." Terra said.

"And we won't. Trust me. So how did you get un-stoned?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. It just happened. I got found by a lovely couple and they took me in. And it's been great until Beast Boy showed up. Then my mind got flooded with thought and memories. So I cut my hair like this and he doesn't think I'm me." Terra said.

"I have to saw, the new look is good on you. Are you ever going to tell Beast Boy?" Robin said.

"I hope so before I got to college. I got three and a half months left. Hopefully by then I can tell him." Terra placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it. Cyborg came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well now you got me and Robin to talk to if things get hard on you. You're still the Rock and Roller to us. And we forgive you for what happen." Cyborg said. Terra's eyes watered up as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I thought you guys would hate me." She said.

"Terra, we kept looking for ways to save you. You saved us in the end and stopped Slade…wait…Raven remember when Trigon attacked and turned everyone into stone?" Robin looked at Raven as well as Terra and Cyborg.

"Of course. I defeated my father. Why?" Raven said.

"Everyone who turned to stone was turned back to normal. Terra was in that process. We never visited her after that because of the Brotherhood of Evil." Robin said.

"Oh my god. That makes sense. And it explains everything." Cyborg said. Terra stood there confused. Robin looked at her.

"Terra, Raven was the one who freed you when she defeated her father. The magic was so strong it cancelled out your prison. Terra we now know how you were freed." Robin said.

"You know that explains why some of the buildings were majorly destroyed when I reached the surface. And the fact Paul was worried I was a demon." Terra said. Both Robin and Cyborg laughed as Raven smirked.

"He thought you were a demon?" Raven asked.

"Well I was covered in bandages and caused a earthquake when I woke up so yeah." Terra said.

"Hey atleast you now have somewhere to live." Robin said.

"Yeah." Terra said.

"Terra not to sound rude, but would you be willing to come to the tower and let us run some test on you? Since we now know how you were freed, I think we should make sure you're fully okay even though it's been a couple of years." Cyborg asked. Terra grabbed her arm and walked backwards.

"But how will we explain it to Beast Boy if he sees me there?" Terra asked. She was scared for that fact. What would happen if Beast Boy saw here there with her medical files?

"Well we could run them over the weekend at night or even in the day. Beast Boy is always watching cartoon or playing video games." Raven said.

"And it's in the main room. You don't have to go in there." Robin said. Terra brushed her hair behind her ear.

"It could work but then I'll have to tell Paul and Rebeka you guys know. They tried so hard making it so I would never come across you guys. Especially Beast Boy." Terra said.

"We'll just simple tell them Cyborg's scanners picked you up and we just want to make sure you're okay." Robin said. Terra nodded her head.

"Alright." She said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I actually was going to skip to where Beast Boy finds out but then I remember Cyborg could find out with his scanner and told Robin. And this scene explains a common theory on how Terra was free and allows another chapter to be written. I have a feeling Chapter 6 is the halfway mark because I want to work on the Sequel which will happen after Terra graduates College and having a life she wanted with Beast Boy. Plus it will be very serious as well. And Kid Flash and Jinx will be in it too and I really want to play with Kid Flash's flirty personality.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Terra sat in the public library working on her school work. She had told Paul and Rebeka that Robin, Raven, and Cyborg knew. And they understood how they were able to find out. But the problem became was they kept bugging her on what would happen if Beast Boy would find out. And she finished the test with Cyborg on Saturday so Sunday was a study day. She didn't even tell them they were dating. Terra ran a hand through her hair as she turned the page. She saw a sandwich in a zip-lock bag placed on her book with a bottle of water. She looked up and saw Beast Boy standing over her. All she could do was smile.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"It's on your Facebook. Plus it's two and I bet you haven't eaten yet." He said. Terra smiled.

"I haven't eaten at all since this morning." Terra said,

"Then let's close the book and got out and eat." Beast Boy said as he closed her book after he moves the food away.

"Did you bring food or are we going out to eat?" Terra said as she closed all her books and notes and placed them in her backpack.

"I brought a lunch! We can have a picnic in the park." Beast Boy said.

"I still need to study. We need to stay nearby." Terra said as she got up.

"What are you studying for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Latin." she said as she started walking. Beast Boy followed her after he grabbed the water and sandwich.

The two walked outside and luckily there were picnic tables nearby and Beast Boy ran over to them and sat ontop of the table. Terra smiled as she walked over. She sat down on the bench. Beast Boy pulled out a brown bag and pulled out sandwiches, chips, apples and water. Terra smiled.

"Looks like the type of lunch a parent would pack their child." Terra said.

"It was last minute and simple." He said as he handed Terra a sandwich.

"Ok." Terra said. They were quite for a while. Terra looked at him.

"Hey, I don't know the date exactly, but there is going to be a party because senior year is coming to an end. Would you want to go with me?" Terra asked.

"I don't know. I'm green and they could make fun of me for that." Beast Boy said. Terra chuckled.

"No. You're a Teen Titan. They would think you're the coolest person at the party. So would you go with me when it happens?" Terra asked.

"Sure. Let's just hope someone doesn't attack then. That would suck." Beast Boy said.

"It would." Terra said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I know this chapter is short but it sets up the next chapter which is important to the story. If you figure it out, good for you. If you don't know, you will find out. So of course the next chapter will be longer


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One month Later

Terra drove to the house where the party was going to be at with Beast Boy in the passenger seat. She looked over and saw him looking out the window. She was surprise he wasn't in his uniform but impress with what he was wearing because he could pass for normal if his skin wasn't green. He was tattered blue jeans, a shirt from the pizza parlor they always went too with a robot holding one of their pizza boxes, a purple zipper hoodie and a worned out pair of sneakers. He looked over to her.

"So how many people will be there?" He asked.

"The whole Senior class and maybe a few underclassmen." Terra said.

"Okay...Do you think they will make fun of me?" Beast Boy asked. Terra couldn't help but to giggle,

"No,, You're a Teen Titan. If anything you will be the popular guy at the party." She said.

"So they won't make fun of my green skin?"

"No. Just tell some jokes and you'll be fine. Okay?" Terra said as they came upon the house.

"Alright." Beast Boy said.

The two got out of the car and Beast Boy walked over and took ahold of her hand. Terra looked at him and smiled. When they headed inside, they both noticed how many people where in the yard and in the house. Terra dragged him inside and they headed to the kitchen. Beast Boy noticed their was beer everywhere and it worried him a bit. Terra handed him a cup as she took a sip.

"Is this beer?" He asked.

"No. I can't drink because I'm driving. Why do you want some?" Terra asked.

"Atlee, this is illegal!" beast boy said.

"Beast Boy, this is a high school party. This is going to happen. Enjoy it. Okay? You don't have to drink the beer." She said. Beast Boy looked at her and sighed.

"Alright. But did you give me beer?" He asked.

"No. It's soda." She said.

"Good." He said taking a sip.

"Hey! It's Beast Boy!" Some guy yelled.

Terra and Beast Boy turned around and saw a guy. He was a skinny guy which shaggy brown hair. He wore black thick rimmed glasses over some green eyes. He wore blue skinny jeans with a black t-shirt with a skull on it and black Hi-Tops. He came over and wrapped an arm around Beast Boy and Terra.

"Hey you brought him! Come play Beer Pong with us." he said with a slur.

"John, how much have you had already?" Terra asked. John looked at her.

"Three cups man. But come play with us." he said.

"I don't know. I've never really drank before." Beast Boy said.

"Hey Green dude, beer is the warm up stuff. Wait till we get the good shit man." He said.

"What does he mean?" Beast boy said looking at Terra.

"The Voldka, liquior, and stuff like that. Or knowing John, weed." Terra said.

"Oh MY God, do you have any on you?" John asked looking at the two.

"I don't smoke it John. Remember what happen last time?" Terra asked causing John to laugh.

"Man that was funny. Now come play with us." The two sighed.

"Fine." They said. John smiled and bounced a bit as he lead them over. There were a few guys already playnig and when they saw Beast Boy they cheered.

"Dude You got him to play with us?" One of them asked.

"Yeah dude!" John said as Terra sat down to watch. Beast Boy looked at her.

"So you smoked Pot?" He asked. Terra looked at him.

"A couple of times and both times were horrible. The first time I woke up in a bathtub hugging a Ham. Second time...I did something I wish I didn't." She said.

"What was it?" Beast Boy said.

"...I slept with John there. We were also drunk a bit too. He's a ex." Terra said taking a sip, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't get mad.

"Oh..." He said. Terra saw his ears lower a bit.

"it was the only time. Don't worry." Terra took ahold of his hand.

He looked at her and nodded. Then John grabbed him and pulled him over. Terra smiled as she watched. When John tried to get her to play, she said no and told him she was the DD. She watch him play, confused as any other person would be and slowly got drunk. After his third beer, he made his way over to Terra and sat down beside her.

"I feel funny." he said.

"That's the beer. You want something else to drink?"

"More beer." Terra giggled.

"No. I think three is enough for now. I'll get you a water." Terra said getting up.

"Ok...I'm going to play some more." Beast Boy got up and went back over to play.

Terra smiled and headed tot he kitchen. She grabbed a water from the cooler. As she looked out the window, her worst nightmare was there, Slade. She stumbled backwards as Slade came through the back door. Could anyone see him? He walked over to her and keeled down.

"So you survived? Now how did you do that?" He asked.

"Leave me alone. I no longer work for you." She said.

"Do you really? Don't forget that suit was attached to your nerves. I think there is still something there." He grabbed her on the arm and stood up pulling her with him.

"Let me go!" he said trying to break free.

"Come on Terra, use your powers. Or will you because he's here or near?" Slade said. Terra looked at him now scared.

"Oh he is here. Maybe I can do what you failed." He said dragging her out.

"BEAST BOY!" She screamed as she struggled to get free.

Slade was outside with her and people actully noticed him and started to panic. When Terra got close and started calling Beast Boy, he grabbed her other arm and hit her. Next thing Slade knew, he was tackled by a green Tiger, letting go off Terra. Terra backed away as Beast Boy turned normal and looked at Slade.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded being serious though he was a bit tipsy.

"hello there Beast Boy. I'm just trying to collect what was mine." He said.

"What are you taking about? This is a party. There is nothing here for you!" He said.

"So you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Terra is here. Well you probably know here as something else." He looked over at Terra which cause Beast Boy to look at her.

"What?" Beast Boy said standing up and walked a bit over to her.

"Terra?" He said. Terra was now panicking. But then she saw Slade get up and was about to strike Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra grabbed him and her eyes glowed yellow as well as he left hand. She pulled up a pillar of Earth and hit Slade with it. He flew into the fence and hit it. Beast Boy ran over and pulled off the mask and there was no face. Another robot. He threw the mask to the ground and looked at Terra, now a bit mad.

"You were lying to me?" He said heading over.

"Beast Boy I can explain." She said.

"Explain what? You lie to my face saying you were still dead? That you were someone else? Did you even love me?" Beast Boy said as Terra started to cry.

"I love you Beast Boy. I'm so sorry. I really am." Terra dropped to her knees and cried.

"Why did you have to lie to me Terra?" Beast Boy said, the anger not in his voice.

"Because I wanted a normal life. I'm sorry." She said as Robin and Raven came over. Robin looked at Beast Boy.

"We saw there was attack on the scanner. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No. It was a damn Slade Robot and Terra has been lying to me for months." He said. Raven looked and saw Terra on the ground crying. She kneeled down and pulled her into a hug.

"And you made her cry?" Robin said.

"You knew didn't you?" Beast Boy asked. The three of them looked at him.

"She asked us not to tell you because she wanted to live normally and still be with you." Raven said.

"She could have told me and I would still have treated her the same." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, this is not the time or the place." Robin said. Raven noticed bruises on Terra's arms.

"Robin, she's hurt." She said. Robin came over and saw them.

"Terra, what did Slade want?" He asked.

"I don't know. He said some of the suit was still in me." She said.

"Let's get her to the tower and we'll find out." Robin said. He looked over and saw Beast Boy was gone. Raven helped her up.

"This is not how I wanted to tell him." Terra said.

"We know. This was the worst way for him. We'll get you to the tower and check your nervous system." Robin said. Terra nodded her head as they left.

* * *

><p>Aurthor's Note:<p>

There, Beast Boy knows and of course isn't happy. Don't worry, Next chapter will be happy for more then Beast Boy and Terra making up. *smirks* Also I thought a Slade bot would be a good way. And yes, I want Slade in the story but maybe more in the sequel then this one


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Terra lied on her old bed in the Titan Tower. She had a gaze taped on her left shoulder from the surgery. Cyborg found what the Robot Slade was talking about and they removed it. She called Paul and Rebeka and told them what happen. They were pissed at the fact she had been dating Beast Boy but they couldn't blame her for what happen. After the surgery, she had asked Raven to get some blonde hair dye and she went back to the blonde. And being at the Tower since, she hadn't seen Beast Boy. Terra curled into her sheets and stared out the window as tear started to fall down her face.

She hated how everything went. Now everyone at the school knew she had powers. They knew her name was Terra. And worst, she worked for Slade. And people knew who Slade was. Beside finding Beast Boy, she had to deal with the school now. After a few minutes, she got up. Terra left the room and started walking in the hallways. She came across Beast Boy's room. Terra knocked on the door. She stood there a couple of minutes and didn't get an answer. So she opened the door.

Terra walked in and looked around. The room was a mess. But then again, it was Beast Boy's Room. She walked to the bed and sat down on it, running a hand on his bead sheets. Terra lied down and brought her knees to her chest. Tears came down her face once again.

"What are you doing here?" Terra sat up and saw Beast Boy standing at the door.

"Beast Boy, I've been looking for you. I want to talk to you." Terra said getting up and walking over to him.

"there's nothing to talk about." He said.

"Yes there is. I want your forgiveness. Yes I've been lying to you but you don't know how bad I feel about it. Beast Boy, I'm so sorry." She said as she cried.

"Sorry about what? How you lied to me? How you broke my heart?"

"Both." Terra said.

She dropped to her knees and kept crying. Beast Boy watched her for a bit. He kneeled down and pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. He brushed her hair a bit. After a while, Terra stopped crying. She looked up and sniffled. Beast Boy brushed her hair out of her face.

"I still like the blonde better then black." He said. Terra chuckled.

"But I like the length." Beast Boy said,

"Thanks. It was make sure you didn't know it was me." Terra said.

"Why didn't you want me to know it was really you? You don't know how much I missed you." Beast Boy said.

"I wanted to live a normal life so I couldn't tell you that it was me. I want to finish school and go to college. I really do. Now when I'll go back, I'll have to deal with everyone knowing my powers." Terra said.

"I'm sorry. I wish you would have told me and I would have treated you the same way as I did with you as Alli." He said.

"I'm sorry for it." Terra said.

"It's okay." Beast Boy said as he kissed Terra on the head.

Terra looked at him and kissed him on the lips. Beast Boy blushed and returned the kiss. He held Terra into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Terra's arms made their way around Beast Boy as they continued to kiss. Beast Boy's hand hit her cut causing her to flinch.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. What did I hit?" Beast Boy said. Terra put her hand on the gaze.

"My surgery wound. Cyborg found part of the suit in my shoulder and removed it." Terra said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Terra said before she kissed him again.

This time, Beast Boy noticed Terra had some passion in it. Gently he pushed her to the ground. He knew the door was close. He felt Terra start kissing his neck. Her breathe was warm. A moan escaped from his lips. Beast Boy started to take off her shirt and kissed her breast. Terra let out a moan. Beast Boy stopped and took off his shirt and looked at her.

"I love you." She said as she stroked Beast Boy's face.

"I love you too. You sure you want to do this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Bed then?" She asked.

"Yes. It'll be better then on the floor." Beast Boy said.

They got up and went over to the bed with Beast Boy kissing her. A couple of hours later, the two were under the sheets. Beast Boy was holding her against him and kissed her on the neck. Terra rolled on her side and smiled at him. She took her hand and laced her fingers in-between his.

"So have you picked a college yet?" He asked.

"Keystone College of Arts. Gotham and Metroplis has high crime rates. Keystone isn't that bad." Terra said.

"Kid Flash is based there. He can help you out." Beast Boy said.

"You won't come with me?" Terra asked.

"I don't know. Depends how everything goes." Beast Boy said.

"Alright. So I have to stay here for a couple of days so Cyborg can watch my healing." Beast Boy smiled.

"You want to stay in my room?" Beast Boy asked.

"How about my old room since it's cleaner?" Terra asked looking at the mess in his room. Beast Boy looked at her.

"I can clean my room!"

"I have a bigger bed."

"Oh. Ok well then we can." Beast Boy said.

"Alright. But I want to sleep right now." Terra said. Beast Boy kissed her on the head.

"Then sleep." He said.

"Okay." Terra said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Beast Boy got out of the bed and put his boxers on. Beast Boy started to clean his room. He noticed he needed a trash bag so he left his room and headed to the storage room. When he got there, he grabbed a couple of trash bags. As he turned around, he saw Starfire and Cyborg were standing infront of him.

"Um, BB, why are you in your boxers?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, um, you see, um, me and Terra-."

"Ok. You said you and Terra and you're in your boxers. I know." Cyborg said holding up his hand.

"What did he and Terra do?" Starfire asked.

"You don't know?" Beast Boy said.

"No." Starfire said.

"They had sex Starfire." Cyborg said.

"Oh. Isn't Terra older then Beast Boy?" Starfire said.

"Dude she's right! She's two years older then you man. She's 18 and your 16! It's illegal!" Cyborg said.

"So? She leaves for Keystone College of Arts in three months." Beast Boy said.

"She's pick a college?" Cyborg asked.

"Then she will be with friend Kid Flash and friend Jinx."

"I know. Now I have to clean my room for her." Beast Boy said. Starfire and Cyborg blinked as they watch him leave.

"Wow. He's cleaning his room." Cyborg said.

"It's…Odd." Starfire said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I've been getting messages on how people like the fact this isn't romantic but this chapter really needed it for Beast Boy and Terra did need to make up and we both know they had sexual tensions. Also I wanna to do the 2 year age gap because Terra was older then Beast Boy, I it seemed so to me


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Terra walked into the school, holding her books close to her. Everyone was already staring at her and she could hear people muttering about her. She quickly hurried to her locker and opened it. Dirt came pouring out as people started laughing. Why was she being treated like this? Usually those in West City with powers were treated with respect. Terra fought the tears back until she felt people throwing dirt at her.

"Freak!" They yelled out.

Terra couldn't fight the tears back. She ran off with tears falling down her face. She ran to her car and drove back to the house. Once she parked her car in the drive way, she cried even harder. This was one of the things she fear that would happen. She looked up when she saw Paul opening her car door. He was in his suit and tie to go to work. Terra stilled found it odd seeing him like this.

"Terra, what are you doing back?" He asked.

"They filled my locker up with dirt and were calling me freak because of the fact I had to use my powers to save Beast Boy. Then they started to throw dirt at me." Terra said.

"Terra. People are cruel. Stay home then and I'll talk to Rebeka about what to do." He said taking her hand in his.

"Alright. Can I have Beast Boy over?" She asked. Paul sighed.

"Yeah. He knows now." Paul said. Terra smiled.

"Thank you." Terra said.

"Your welcome and I need you to pull onto the street so I can get out." Paul said with a smile. Terra smirked as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay." She said.

Paul stepped away and closed the door. After Terra moved her car, she went inside and showered to get the dirt off. Yeah she didn't care in the past being covered in dirt but now it was a issue. Especially the fact her uniform was covered in dirt. After she showered, she put on sweatpants and a tank top. She pulled out her phone and called Beast Boy as she threw her uniform into the landary.

"Hey Terra What's up?" Beast Boy asked,

"Can you come to my house?" Terra asked.

"Sure. Why aren't you at school?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." Terra said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." Beast Boy said before he hung up.

Terra walked back to her room and crawled into her bed. For once, she wished she didn't started to date Beast Boy because they wouldn't have known she had powers. She should have waited till after High School to tell him. Then again, she has never been happier since she started to date Beast Boy. Terra pulled the sheets over her head and closed her eyes. She woke up feeling a tongue licking her and opened her eyes and saw a Green Puppy standing there. She blinked then squealed, hiding back under the covers. What scared her was how did Beast Boy get inside.

"Terra! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Beast Boy said, apperntly changing back to himself. He pulled the sheets and looked at her and gave her a kiss.

"How did you get in?" She said freaked out a bit.

"Well I've been knocking at your door for five minutes. So I went looking for a open window and I turned into a bird and flew in once I saw yours was open. Then I saw you were asleep and I was trying to be cute and wake you up as a puppy." He said.

"Beast Boy! You broke into my home!"

"How is it so when the window was opened and I was told to come over?" Beast Boy said looking at her.

"Oh yeah." She said. She watch Beast Boy take off his shoes and socks and curled up in the bed with her.

"So what happen at the school?" He asked. Terra placed her head on his chest.

"They filled my locker up with dirt, threw some of it at me and called me a freak." she said as she held Beast Boy's hand.

"Really? I thought they would all try to be your friend." Beast Boy said.

"No. I was scorned. Paul was here when I came back and he might go talk to the principal about what happen." Terra said.

"Well that sucks. How are you doing then?"

"Horrible. Everyone hates me and none of my friends did anything to help me. I'm scared to see what my Facebook says." She felt Beast Boy kiss her on the head.

"I'm sorry. But you have the Titans who are your friends. And you have two month left there then you leave for Keystone. Which by the way, are you going to stay in a dorm or what?" He asked. Terra smiled.

"I'm going to leave in the summer and get a job to pay for a place. Paul and Rebeka said they will help me with gas money as long as I come and visit them." She said.

"Oh. So I have two months left with you." He said.

"Yeah..." Terra said. They both heard a knock on the front door and heard a familiar voice.

"YO BB! SHE UP?" Terra sighed knowing it was Cyborg,

'Why is Cyborg here?" Terra asked looking at him.

"They were worried about you. They were going to wait for me to talk to you." he said. Terra sighed as she got up and walked to the front door and opened it, seeing the four of them there, wach carring something and dressed normal. Raven, Cyborg, and Robin wearing the same things they wore when they saw her and Starfire was wearing her usual outfit. They probably couldn't get her to wear something else.

"What are you guys doing?" Terra asked.

"Well we had a feeling something was going to happen today at the school so we prepared to come and cheer you up." Robin said.

"We brought ribs." Cyborg said holding up package ribs.

"And funny earth movies!" Starfire said with a smile.

"And let me guess, you want me to cook the ribs." Terra said.

"You are the one going to cooking school." Cyborg said. Terra sighed.

"Fine. I'll have to make Beast Boy something." Terra said taking the ribs, letting them in.

"They better be good." Cyborg said as they came.

"It'll be better then what you make." Terra said as she closed the door and headed to the kicthen.

"should we put this DVD in?" Starfire asked.

"Sure. I have to start cooking the Ribs." Terra said as Beast Boy came in. He watch Terra get started on the ribs.

"So what will you cook me?" Beast Boy asked. Terra looked at him.

"Well what do you want?" Terra asked.

"What do you have?" Beast Boy asked.

"Look in the cabinet and the fridge and tell me what you want unless you want homemade mash patotes. " She said.

"I want some!" Beast Boy said.

"Then you can help me make them by washing and peeling some." Terra said pointing to them.

"How many?" Beast Boy asked. Terra made her thinking face.

"Seven. Get Cyborg to help for making me TO COOK IF YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME HAPPY!" Terra said.

"HEY YOUR THE COOK!" Cyborg yelled.

"YET IM THE ONE WHO HAD DIRT THROWN AT ME!" She said. Then the four came to the kitchen.

"They threw dirt at you?" Raven asked.

"After filling my locker up with it." Terra said as she handed Beast Boy a peeler.

"Wow. I didn't know that people can be that cruel." Robin said.

"Well It's worst then how it was when I was the new kid. Joining the field hockey team for a year helped."

"You were on a sports team?" Beast Boy asked.

"My first year there, yes. I quit when I started cooking and started getting A's. Anyways, Cyborg you peel the poatotes and then smash them." Terra said.

"But-But-"

"I'm the cook. Do as I say." Terra said.

"Fine. Those Ribs better be good." Cyborg mumbles as he took over from Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I knew we needed to see how Terra was going to be treated and I figure the other Titans showing up would be humorous. So hree's Chapter 10 and the story is coming to a End and then THE SEQUEL! YAY! *claps* (*Is very excited to write the sequel*)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Terra looked at her graduation gown that was hanging on her closet door. The last two months were hard because she was still made fun of but the principal made it clear if they countied to hurt her or stuff dirt into anything of her things, they were suspended. Terra lied down on her bed and stared at her ceiling as she heard the door open. She looked and saw Beast Boy standing there in his boxers with a rose in between his teeth. Terra smiled and laughed at the sight.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Beast Boy took the rose out and crawled ontop of her.

"Trying to be sexy. Tomorrow is a big day!" He said giving her a kiss. Terra smiled.

"I know. I'll no longer be a student of Murakami High School. I'll be a student of Keystone's College of the Arts." She said with a smile returning the kiss.

"Yep. And you survived your last two months as Terra Markov as well." He said giving her another kiss.

"And I got a Teen Titan as my prom date too." She said giving another kiss.

"And I got to be a teenager too! We looked pretty." He said causing Terra to laugh.

"We did. I have to say so much happen over the year." Terra said.

"Yep. Now you have four years to survive." Beast Boy said giving her a kiss.

Instead of answering him, she nodded her head and moan. Beast Boy smiled and returned the kiss. Terra wrapped her arms around him. Beast Boy started to take off her shirt. Terra smiled and giggled. Beast Boy continued to take off her clothes and pulled the sheets over them. Terra broke the kiss and reached over to her end table and opened the drawer, taking out a condom. She gave it to Beast Boy. He took it and put it on as he took off his boxers. Terra held onto him as he entered. A couple of minutes into it, Terra's bedroom door open and Paul came in.

"Hey Terra we're-OH MY GOD!" he said. Terra and Beast Boy stopped and looked at him.

"FUCK!" Terra yelled as Beast Boy got off of her and grabbed a pillow and covered himself.

"What were you two doing?" Paul asked.

"What does it look like Paul?" Terra said as Beast Boy grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"In the house and he's underage!" Paul said.

"So?" Terra said.

"I'm going to get my clothes and leave now." Beast Boy said. Terra grabbed sheets and wrapped it around herself and grabbed onto him.

"No .You're staying." She said.

"He's not sleeping in here with you." Paul said as Rebeka came in.

"What are you two yelling about?" She asked. She look and saw how the two teen were.

"Oh I see. Use protection." She said. They all looked at her. She looked at Paul.

"She's a teenager and is in love. Leave her alone." Rebeka said pulling Paul out.

"But he's underage!" He said as Rebeka closed the door. Beast Boy looked at her.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Paul killed the mood." Terra said looking at him. Beast Boy smirked.

"I can bring it back easily." He took off his boxers and crawled under the sheets.

"What are-Oh my god." Terra said with a moan. She gripped onto her bedframe and relaxed. After a Few minutes, Beast Boy came up and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." he said. Terra smiled.

"I love you too. I think the mood is back." She said.

"Good." He said as he started up again.

Terra sat in the crowd in the graduation ceremony looking around, getting board. The Titans sat with Paul and Rebeka and Paul kept staring at Beast Boy. Cyborg saw it and leaned towards Beast Boy.

"What did you do to make Paul stare at you?" He whispered.

"Um, he walked onto me and Terra having sex last night." He whispered back. Cyborg started laughing. Beast Boy elbowed him.

"Shh! They are coming up to the M's." Beast Boy said.

"Still it's funny." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy glared at him. Beast Boy sat there and waited. When they came to the M's, he got excited. Terra was one of the first ones to get hers. They watched the Row she was in, get up and headed up. Terra looked for them and smiled when she spotted them. Beast Boy smiled and waved at her, causing her to return the wave. Then they all gt ready when called her name.

"Terra Markov." The Principal said.

All seven of them got up and started cheering for her. As Terra walked across the stage, she blushed hearing them. Once she got her diploma, she hurried over to the end, kind of wanting them to stop. She hurried back to her seat and looked back and gave them a glared. Beast Boy gave her a smile.

"Aw, we embarrass her." Cyborg said.

"Hey this is a big deal and we're all proud of her for it." Robin said.

"Yep! Then there's college and that one we can have more fun with!" Beast Boy said.

After the ceremony came to the end, Beast Boy turned into a bird. Once they threw their caps into the air, Beast Boy flew and caught Terra's in air. He flew down and gave it to her. Terra smiled as she took it back and kissed him on the head. Beast Boy turned normal and gave her a kiss.

"So what's it feel like to no longer be a High School student?" He asked.

"Wonderful." Terra said with a smile.

"Great. So I have so news for you." He said as the others came over.

"What?" Terra asked.

"I'm coming to Keystone with you!" Beast Boy said.

"What?" She said.

"We contacted Kid Flash and he was alright if Beast Boy came down with you." Robin said.

"Really? You know you'll have to help pay." She said with a smile.

"Terra, I'm a superhero. The city can help us out." Beast Boy said. Terra smiled.

"Alright. You know I'm planning to leave next week." Terra said.

"He's already packing. I can't believe there is a floor in his room." Cyborg said.

"I know. When I was at the tower over the weekend, he cleaned his room." Terra said.

"I didn't believe that when Starfire told me." Robin said.

"None of us did." Cyborg said. Terra smiled as she gave a Beast Boy a kiss.

"Thank you Garfield." Terra said. Beast Boy looked at her,

"Wait-"

"Raven told me." Terra said.

"Oh." Beast Boy said returning the kiss. Terra smiled.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

The Next Chapter is the final one and then the sequel will be up. Get ready. It will be titled Blood and Family and it will be rated T as well


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~1 year Later~

Beast Boy walked into the bedroom and found Terra asleep still in her uniform from the restaurant. Beast Boy walked over and took off her tie that was the same shade as him. She unbutton her pants and her shirt. He looked at the white button up and sighed seeing what had to be baby puke on it. In between classes and her job, she had to be tired. Beast Boy took her clothes and put them in the laundry. Usually, every night she came home from her classes and then had to quickly had to change and leave for work till she got home at eight at night. She was on her feet most of the day. Beast Boy walked out to the living room and saw Kid Flash and Jinx on the couch.

"She's out cold isn't she?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. And it's our aniversity too. I wish they did give her the night off for it like she wanted." Beast Boy said.

"It kinda sucks for her. Doesn't she wake up in an hour?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah to eat and then she'll watch TV for a bit then go back to bed." Beast Boy said sitting down.

"Ah. At least she's almost done with her first year and the summer time will be easy on her." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said as Terra came out wearing her robe. She pulled her hair up and looked at them.

"Did you take off my clothes?" She asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah. I wanted to make you were comfortable. I'll wash your uniform while you're in class tomorrow."

"Thanks. I had a customer who needed me to hold her child for a second while she got her credit card and it puked all over me."

"Ew." Jinx said

"Well you're up and you should have time with Beast Boy Here. We'll see you later Terra." Kid Flash said quickly getting up.

"Yeah. See ya Terra." Jink said as Kid Flash ran out and jinx followed, closing the door. Terra sat down beside Beast Boy and leaned her head on his chest. Beast Boy gave her a kiss on the head.

"Happy aniversity." He said. Terra smiled.

"Happy Aniversity." Terra looked up and kissed him.

"So beside of the baby, how was your day?" Beast Boy asked.

"Alright. Today in class was cooking vegetables. Plus It was my Spanish class too." Terra said.

"So you going to cook me something fancy this weeked?" Beast Boy asked. Terra laughed.

"Maybe Gar." Terra said. Beast Boy smiled.

"You want me to get you anything? I'm getting thirsty." He said.

"Tea and a sandwich." She said.

"What type of sandwich?"

"I don't care." Terra said.

"One tofu sandwich then!" Beast Boy said. Terra smiled and laughed.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out the pitcher of tea and pulled out some turkey and mayo. He placed it on the counter. After he grabbed the bread and a plate, he wrote out in the mayo 'Marry Me?' on it. He poured a glass of tear and put everything else up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a small emerald in it. He smiled and put it back into his pocket. He took the glass and plate with the top slice on the side. Beast Boy walked over and handed her it.

"Thanks." She said. She put the tea down and then saw the message. She looked at Beast Boy.

"Yes." She said.

Terra put the plate down as Beast Boy pulled out the ring. He walked over and placed the ring on her finger. Terra looked up at him and gave him a kiss. Beast Boy smile and returned it. He lifted Terra up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Beast Boy carried her to the bedroom. As he placed her on the couch, he took the bathrobe off and kissed her on the neck. He smiled as she moaned. He stopped and looked at her. He stroke her face.

"I love you." He said. Terra smiled.

"I love you too." She said as he gave her another kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

And now this story comes to a end. Look for Family and Blood as the sequel.


End file.
